


Between You, Me and the Bedpost

by TheNightshadeDeluxe



Category: Big Bang (Band), GD&TOP, GTOP (Band), K-pop
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:59:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6164959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightshadeDeluxe/pseuds/TheNightshadeDeluxe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jiyong had been sending signals Seunghyun's way... but would he reciprocate them or reject them? An unlocked door provides him with the opportunity to find out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between You, Me and the Bedpost

Another day of gruelling dance practice and the boys were languishing on the couches of the dorms after dinner. The aches in their muscles were becoming evident as each small movement was met with a wince or a sharp intake of breath. Jiyong felt bad but he knows that he needs to push them if they’re going to be ready in time for their upcoming shows.

Seunghyun headed for his shower, spent and sore. Most nights, he locked the bedroom door and the bathroom door but tonight his exhaustion demanded that it was forgotten. No one had attempted to get in yet and he was doubtful that anyone would. Right now, he was too tired to care either way.

He divested himself of his layers and stepped into the hot stream of water, letting out a relieved sigh as it worked its magic on his aching body. He stood there, almost catatonic, enjoying the water pressure (without four others using it all at once, it was a blessing) and for countless minutes, he let it wash over him and it was nothing short of pure bliss.

 

*

 

Jiyong had been restless all day and the others joked and teased him mercilessly, demanding answers. He waved them off and jovially asked when _didn't_ he have a million things on his mind and that tonight was no different. No, this was different, they protested vehemently. He was even more fidgety than normal, nervous, tense and...

_“OH MY GOD, JIYONG! WHO IS SHE?!”_

Jiyong couldn't help but laugh and did his best to get them off his case. There was no she to speak of and there really were a million things that he needed to be on top of, that’s all, which was partly true. There was no she and he was always busy.

He fended off their good natured jibes for a little while longer before he shooed them all away demanding that they get an early night because they’ve got rehearsals again tomorrow at 7:00am and he couldn't afford to have anyone dragging their tired, clumsy feet.

The boys laughed and eventually dragged their sore and sorry carcasses to their rooms which left Jiyong to his own devices. He sat on the edge of the couch and released a long relieved sigh.

“Too fucking close,” he whispered to himself.

He could hear the showers running from the other rooms knowing that Seunghyun would be cursing because of the loss of water pressure and he smirked to himself, chewing on his bottom lip. His heart rate kicked up a notch at what he was about to do but it was now or never. He’d been preparing himself mentally all day. He had to do this and whatever came of it, he would live with the consequences. 

He’d realised months ago that his feelings towards Seunghyun had changed, deepened into something more than just a passing infatuation or pure lust. He’d been quite open towards him lately and he’d been pushing the boundaries to gauge the kind of reaction he got. And when Seunghyun didn’t look away or look at him with revulsion, he knew he had an in.

Sort of. He knew he was being extremely presumptuous but it was the only way he was going to find out. He steadied himself and made his move.

 

*

 

Seunghyun cursed under his breath that the delicious water pressure that was so delightfully beating his muscles into submission had dropped drastically as the others started preparing for bed. He leaned his head against the wall and continued to let the last of the hot water wash over him, even with the reduced pressure the heat still helps.

Once Jiyong was certain the others were definitely squared away in their rooms, he quietly stole into Seunghyun’s unlocked bedroom and locked the door behind him. Jiyong leaned his body against the door, his head lowered, eyes closed as he took a few deep breaths to steady his resolve.

Jiyong’s eyes momentarily roamed the inner sanctum of his hyung’s darkened bedroom, the only light streaming in from beneath the bathroom door. He could make out the bearbricks that lined one wall of his room; books and DVDs were stacked haphazardly here and there in piles various on the floor and on the bedside tables. The only things that were seemingly kept in any sort of order were his bed and his collection of bearbricks. He smiled to himself as he pushed off the door, knowing full well that the next few tremulous steps he was taking were towards eliminating ambiguity once and for all.

 

*

 

Seunghyun was startled when the bathroom door opened. He knew exactly who it is because there was no one else it _could_ be, but he still asked.

“Jiyong! What are you doing in here?” irritation evident in his tone. He wasn't scandalised by his appearance, he probably should have been but his insides quaked at the prospect of being with Jiyong.

He wanted this. He’s always wanted this.

“I think you know, hyung,” Jiyong’s tone was pure smoke and sin and Seunghyun was left with no doubts as to what he was doing here. He’d known for a while. Jiyong had been staring at him with licentious intent for weeks, at first he would act like he was thinking about something else, but lately he’d been less and less guarded about his amorous intentions.

Seunghyun found it deliciously intoxicating, the way Jiyong ran his tongue along the inside of his full bottom lip, the moist pinkness occasionally slipping into the corners, biting into that plump flesh with a knowing smirk all while making very direct and purposeful eye contact with him. It sent a delightful jolt coursing through him but he never believed that his playful flirting would amount to anything more than just that, so he’d filed those appetisingly lustful images of Kwon Jiyong away for future (and very private) reference.

Now would have been one of those times he’d be calling up those dissolute images if he weren’t so bone weary. Then his brain finally clicked into gear. Jiyong was in his bathroom. RIGHT. FUCKING. NOW. His exhaustion was temporarily forgotten as his adrenaline surged. Seunghyun shuddered at the hot coil of anticipation that unfurled low in his belly.

“Ji—”

Before he could protest any further, Jiyong was in the shower cubicle with him, fully clothed and pressing him up against the wall, soaking himself and his clothes in the process.

“Shhh! The others will hear you, hyung,” Ji chided with a dirty smirk that Seunghyun found irresistible, his eyes resting upon Seunghyun’s lips the entire time.

Jiyong pushed forward again and placed a knee between his thighs and pushed his legs apart as he ran his tongue along the length of his neck and up to his chin before he laved a wet trail along his jawline. Seunghyun let out a sigh pulling the younger man closer and brought his lips down to meet his.

Ji plundered his mouth eagerly and Seunghyun moaned against his tongue, running his fingers through the younger man’s hair to pull him in closer. Ji rocked his hips against Seunghyun’s naked flesh and with each roll of his pelvis, the prickling friction made his thickening length jump against his stomach.

Seunghyun broke the kiss, breathless, eyes soft and unfocussed and demanded that Ji get naked with a curt “Strip”. Jiyong did as he is asked, tossing his soaked layers onto the floor. Seunghyun swallowed hard at the sight of him in all of his naked glory. He leaned in to kiss him roughly, hands exploring, tongue delving back into the wet warmth of his mouth relentlessly. Seunghyun hoisted Ji up, wrapping his legs around his waist, quickly reaching behind him to flick the water off and carried him out of the shower to his bed. He didn’t give a shit that they were both soaked to the bone, he’d worry about that out later.

Seunghyun laid Jiyong down on the bed running his hands down his sides almost reverently, his mouth roaming every square inch of wet flesh, Jiyong’s fingers tangled in his hair and he moaned and sighed under his skilful attentions. Seunghyun clamped his lips around a pebbled nipple, his tongue flicking, teeth grazing causing Ji to arch up into him. The roll of his hips brushed Ji’s hard cock against the flat of his stomach making his breath catch.

Seunghyun moved his attention down and slowly took Jiyong into his mouth, tongue swirling around the glans making him arch up off the bed. Seunghyun teased him mercilessly and Jiyong’s whining whimpers and breathless pleas for him not to stop drove him on. The deep droning hum he’s making around his cock made it worse and Jiyong drove his hips forward into his mouth like a wild stallion. Seunghyun laid his palms flat on his hips effectively pinning him to the bed and stopping his wild bucking. Seunghyun kept up the suction and the low humming until Jiyong could feel the swell of his impending release.

“Hyunnie~!” Ji scream-whispers. “I’m—I’m—Fuck! I’m _cummiiiinnnnngggggg!_ ” Seunghyun swallowed his spent load as Jiyong gasped and whimpered under him. Seunghyun moved back up the bed and kissed him, giving him a taste of himself against the back of his tongue.

“You taste so fucking good, Ji,” he rumbled against his ear before he moved his attentions back down his recovering body. Jiyong shuddered and the wet slide of warm skin against skin as Seunghyun peppered his heated skin with feather light kisses – almost as though anything harder would make him disintegrate – was driving Jiyong insane.

Jiyong flipped their positions pinning Seunghyun to the bed, his fingers roaming across hardened plains of flesh, his ears filled with breathless moans as his reward. He slowly moved his attentions down Seunghyun’s body and he positions himself between his thighs, like it’s his God-given right to be there. Seunghyun opened a little wider granting him all the access he needed. 

Jiyong took his time preparing him, his tongue flicking and teasing the tight little ring of muscle as his fingers teased the tender flesh of his inner thighs. Seunghyun arched and gasped as Jiyong’s tongue teased his puckered hole, at first with gentle teasing licks that slowly became more intense and Seunghyun did his level best to stifle the noises he was making. He pulled the pillow over his face to try to keep the noises Jiyong was pulling out of him to a dull roar, suddenly very aware of the other three in the dorms. It only got worse as Jiyong pushed his tongue inside and swirled it inside the tight ring of muscle. The intense pleasure flooding his body was almost too much.

Jiyong finally slowed his ministrations and focused his mouth on his perineum, the skilled tongue laving a slick trail under his balls – stopping to slowly suck each one into his mouth, before moving on – and finally treating his bristling cock to the same gentle lapping, swiping, teasing suction.

Jiyong trailed a hand up his torso and slips three fingers into Seunghyun’s mouth. Seunghyun’s tongue swirls around them and in between them coating them in his saliva. The heat on Jiyong’s fingers sent little jolts of arousal through him and his own cock jumped at the sensation of wet heat surrounding his fingers.

He slowly extracted them and trailed them down again, one concentrating on caressing the slightly slicked up perimeter that his tongue had previously breached. He made small circles with his finger as he fellates Seunghyun into a writhing panting wreck. Jiyong knew he wouldn’t last long from over stimulation so he slowly relinquished the suction on his cock and concentrated his efforts on opening him up. He gently slipped the circling finger inside and Seunghyun choked back a broken sob at the sudden intrusion.

Jiyong worked on him slowly, getting him used to the invasion of his fingers until it started feeling good. Jiyong promised him it would feel amazing soon. Once he worked three digits inside, he slowly curled his fingers forward and Seunghyun bucks against his hand, needing more of the delicious friction against the same little spot inside him.

Once Jiyong had decided he was ready, he slowly removed his slick fingers and climbed forward to kiss him again, fiery and slow, his hardness sliding hot and heavy against Seunghyun. Seunghyun moaned into his mouth and writhed against him, cocks brushing together and the intense sensation is almost unbearable.

Jiyong pulled back from his kiss panting and asks him for condoms and lube. Seunghyun reached over to the beside table and his fingers find them in the dark. He presented them to Jiyong and he kissed him again, as though the break in contact was far too long and Jiyong faltered. His heart skipped for a second and it was enough that he was here now and Seunghyun was giving him everything.

Jiyong prepared himself and lined himself up, his slicked up cock nudging at Seunghyun’s prepared opening.

“Are you ready, my love?” he husked against Seunghyun’s ear. Seunghyun merely nodded against him as he pulled him down into another blistering kiss and Jiyong almost involuntarily rocks his hips forward. Seunghyun was pulling him in and the heat emanating from him was beyond intoxicating.

Jiyong slid into Seunghyun slowly, allowing him to get used to the sensation. Little by little he inched forward until Seunghyun told him to move. Jiyong bit back a sob at the heat and pressure surrounding him.

“Fuck baby, you’re so tight I can’t—” Jiyong squeezed his eyes closed as Seunghyun arched up into him. Jiyong moved and it was slow and he felt like the world could disintegrate around them and it would pale into insignificance against this one moment. He’s caught and he can’t move, can’t do anything because he can feel Seunghyun looking at him like he knows, like he’s suffering through the same delicious torture.

“Move, sweetheart. I need you to.... uhh!” Seunghyun slammed forward again and it jolts Jiyong out of his immobility, his hips rocking forward as Seunghyun’s low howl coursed through him, his arousal peaking and he can’t hold back anymore. Jiyong picked up the pace, hips slamming forward with a little flick to give Seunghyun’s sweet spot a little work out. His head fell back and stuttered moans fall from his lips each time he does it and it was music to Jiyong’s ears.

“Fuck Jiyong, keep doing that!” he whimpered and Jiyong acquiesced with each thrust. Jiyong could feel the tightening coil of his impending orgasm, his eyes squeezing shut as he stroked Seunghyun’s cock and gets him closer. The delightful keening sounds he was trying to swallow down evidence how close he was and Jiyong felt like he was falling as his white-hot release pulsed into him. Seunghyun didn't last much longer, his high-pitched whimpers bitten into the back of his hand as he reached his own blissful crescendo.

Jiyong released his punishing grip on Seunghyun’s hips and falls away. He laid beside him and his heart threatened to burst and melt through his ribcage. He didn’t know what he was expecting when he walked into Seunghyun’s bedroom tonight, but he couldn’t have imagined anything as incredible as what had just transpired.

“Oh my god, Jiyong,” Seunghyun finally broke through the gasps of their combined wave of exhaustion, “that was fucking amazing!”

Jiyong smiled against him. “I’ve wanted to do this for a long time, Hyunnie. I’ve waited so long...for your touch... for your love,” Jiyong whispered in the dark, almost as though his confession needed to be quiet and heard only under the cover of darkness. Saying it in the light would give it credence, give it weight and meaning, Seunghyun’s eyes baring witness as Jiyong confessed the things his heart knew. And what if in those eyes he saw rejection? If he was rejected now, he could easily slip away in the night and they'd never speak of it again. Only their ears and the dark and his heart would know. There would be no eyes to witness, scrutinise or judge. 

“Jiyong, don’t—” Seunghyun interjected.

“Baby, please. You need to know this. Just listen, then I’ll go okay?” Jiyong pleaded.

“Jiyong-ah, you don’t have to go, I—” He was cut off by Jiyong’s finger against his mouth.

“Shhh, Hyunnie. You’re gonna hear me out, okay?”

“Okay, baby. I’m listening,” Seunghyun said sincerely as he curled his fingers around a slim wrist. Jiyong exhaled long and slow, his heartbeat erratic and he needed to steel himself for what came next.

“I love you, Seunghyun. I’ve loved you for so long that I can’t remember what life was like before I fell in love with you. I can’t remember and I honestly don’t want to. I’m not asking you to love me in return but I need you to know that tonight wasn’t just about sex for me, okay? But, I’ll understand if you don’t want this again—” His words were cut off by a pair of velvet-soft lips enveloping his and a soft tongue sweetly caressing the inner perimeter of his lips. He couldn’t protest, wouldn’t dare.

When Seunghyun finally broke the kiss, he said: “For someone so clever, you can be really dumb you know?”

“What?” Jiyong asked incredulously.

“Ah, Jiyong-ah! You adorable, pabo. Do you really think any of your signals had gone unnoticed? That I’d let anyone sneak in here and have their way like that?” Seunghyun husked low against him and it sent a shiver skating across the surface of his skin.

“No, but I—”

“Shhh, now you’re gonna listen, sweetheart,” Seunghyun said as he kissed the pulse point on his throat. Jiyong swallowed hard and listened to what Seunghyun had to say, his stomach and his heart competing to see which internal organ would succeed in beating the inside of his ribcage to a bruised and battered pulp first.

He listened intently as Seunghyun confessed his own feelings and he was thankful that he’d had the intestinal fortitude to push forward and make his love known. 

 

*

 

Seunghyun slung the soaked duvet onto floor and drapes the sheet over them. He pulled Jiyong in close, enveloping his lithe form in his arms. Jiyong stroked slow, lazy patterns into the skin of his wrists as he curled into the warmth of Seunghyun’s body again.

“You owe me new sheets,” Seunghyun husked against him quietly. Jiyong smiled; if that were the price he had to pay he’d do it gladly. A million times over.

“And you need to keep your door unlocked... or at least give me a copy of the key,” Jiyong demanded in the best leader-ssi voice he could muster. Seunghyun chuckled and offered a quiet “okay”.

Jiyong buried his face into the crook of his neck and planted a small kiss there with a whispered, “Thank you, gorgeous.”

He trailed kisses back up the soft skin of his throat to capture his bottom lip with his own. He pulled Seunghyun down onto him kissing him slow, Seunghyun flicked his tongue into his mouth in teasing strokes, lighting him up. Seunghyun framed his face with his hands and took his time breaking him down with his mouth and kissing Jiyong into oblivion. Jiyong went willingly as Seunghyun’s blistering kiss drew him making him hard again.

Seunghyun moved back to lie on his side; he pulled Jiyong in close to kiss him again. Jiyong leaned up into his kiss, needing more, needing all he has to give. Seunghyun linked his fingers in with Jiyong’s as he moves their joined hands down between them. He wrapped his fingers around Jiyong’s erection making him gasp into his mouth. Jiyong followed his lead and begins using butterfly light strokes on Seunghyun.

Their lips moved together in a slick, synchronised rhythm slowly learning the curves and silky soft outlines of the others mouth while their fingers stroked and caressed the other, their quiet moans echoing between breaths. Jiyong felt his world crumbling as Seunghyun joined their hands together, their cocks confined together as their hands move as one.

“Fuck baby,” Jiyong panted through laboured breaths, “why do you feel so good?” Seunghyun kissed him until his brain shorts out and they’re cumming in tandem, sharing laboured breaths as the evidence of their shared bliss pulses between them.

A treaty of sorts had been struck. Between arrangements for new sheets and keys, they had made physical and verbal promises to each other so that it was implicitly understood: This is for you and only you.

Withered and wilted, Jiyong pulls Seunghyun in close, wrapping his arms and legs around him. He placed his hand over Seunghyun’s heart, feeling his heart rate normalise, the heart that beat for him and only him. He wanted to curl up in his arms and never leave but he knew he couldn’t. He’d need to leave the comfort of his loving arms for his own lonely bed before morning. His heart expanded with each passing second in his arms as it drew them nearer to parting but he knew he’d have every other night to share with him – time and schedules permitting.

Seunghyun lifted his chin and kissed him slow. “I have to reluctantly bid you a good night, my sweet prince,” he whispered low and Jiyong knew he had to go. They’ve all got somewhere to be tomorrow (today), then they get a day off and the two knew exactly where and how they’d be spending it. 

 

*

 

Jiyong eventually (and quite begrudgingly) stole back into his own room at 3.21am, blissfully fatigued, his giddy heart thundering in his chest as he passed out. That was until the alarm rudely shrieked and bleated at 6.15am to abruptly rip him out of his euphoric dream state.

Jiyong blinked and grunted and swung his arm in the direction of the incessant squawking until his fingers mashed at the off button and the noise ceased. He was utterly destroyed by the lack of sleep but his heart was beating a buoyant staccato rhythm in his chest. He smiled at the recollection of why he was so overwhelmingly exhausted as he stood on unsteady legs and stretched, every muscle protesting with each movement as he stumbled and zombie-shuffled into his shower.

A truckload of caffeine was going to be a necessity to get him through this day until he could crawl back into Seunghyun’s bed under the cover of darkness.

And he knew just the beautiful and beloved little caffiend to ask about such things.

 

~Fin~


End file.
